<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Cannot Sleep Warm by Sophia2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295957">I Cannot Sleep Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000'>Sophia2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Horror, M/M, Plot is based on a Doctor Who episode, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我也爱你。现在……是时候醒来了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/gifts">Beleriandings</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181552">I cannot sleep warm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings">Beleriandings</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者按：<br/>这篇同人将会有两章，下面是第一章。剧情是根据《神秘博士》的一集改编的，不过我不会在这里告诉你是哪一集，因为......有剧透！</p><p>译者按：<br/>虐心警告！请各位准备好面巾纸……和我一起哭呜呜啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>这是一篇ao3上前两天刚出的新文，为了能够在万圣夜这天作为礼物献给大家，我终于克服重重困难在两天内成功赶制出来啦！！！<br/>祝愿大家万圣节快乐！致敬我们心中永远的Janto！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jack走着走着，天色已经暗了下来，随着日光的逐渐消失，云浪翻滚的天空也在黑压压的树枝下由灰色变成一片乏味的蓝。而他越靠近那个地方，森林就越茂密；好吧，时间足以造就此景，他想。他不得不在到达正确的目的地之前点亮火把，让那暗淡的火光打在周围的灌木丛上。时不时地，这里或那里会响起几声细小的沙沙响，似乎是某个夜行动物被惊动而逃进了灌木丛里。大约一分钟过后，当他的火光扫过一棵树的枝桠时，一阵羽毛的扑扇声响起，一些鸟儿被他的动静从睡梦中惊醒，沙哑又干巴巴地尖叫着，抗议地挥动翅膀，在四周林间塬间一块突出的风化石上落了下来。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack继续走着。他知道自己此行所寻，他知道自己尚未到达。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack猛喘一口气，从床上坐起来。他眨眨眼睛，赶走了最后一丝睡意。他一直在做梦，他的心还在因为这梦而怦怦地跳得飞快。但他想不起梦的内容。</p><p> </p><p>头很疼。他皱着眉毛，按摩着太阳穴，努力回忆着自己的梦，但细节已经消失，当他意识到自己身处何方时，这种感觉也在迅速不见。</p><p> </p><p>他正躺在一张很大的双人床上，拉至肩头的羽绒被让他感到很温暖。在房间的另一头，火苗正在一个老式炉膛里噼啪作响，燃炉的味道弥漫着整个卧室。当然了，这是他自己熟悉的房间。</p><p> </p><p>又或者说，是他和Ianto的房间。</p><p> </p><p>不过那是另一件事情了。他扭头看向床的另一边，发现此刻他确实是独自一人。那么，Ianto在哪呢？正是这个疑问催促着他从床上起来，穿上睡衣，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间——或者说，他穿的是一条Ianto的柔软的法兰绒睡裤和一件旧T恤——然后他来到走廊上。虽然这一层楼的地板铺着地毯，但火炬木之屋古老的石砌走廊里还是很冷，而且相当通风，尤其是在秋天。Jack停顿了一下，目光被窗户上的什么东西吸引住了；窗棂上蒸起了冷凝水，有人用手指在水汽中写了字。那是他的名字，“JACK”，每一个字母都被加粗大写。</p><p> </p><p>一定是Ianto干的，他想。他的头靠在那几个大写的字母旁边，贴着冰冷的玻璃。他有些茫然地笑了笑，想着等找到Ianto后再问他。也许这里头会有一点戏谑的成分。哈哈，这么努力地想引起我的注意吗？</p><p> </p><p>Jack花了点时间端详着这些字母，然后看向窗外。透过不怎么平整的玻璃，他能看到底下的院子，那里空荡荡的，只有几只乌鸦栖息在大门旁低矮的石墙边，另外几只栖息在院子中间那棵老而有节的紫杉树上。天空是铅灰色的，一阵风吹来，刮起几片飘飞的树叶，让它们在小小的漩涡中跳舞。暴风雨就要来了。Jack发觉自己的大脑正在思索，却不知道这个想法到底从何而来。其中一只乌鸦飞了起来，干啼一声，飞到远处的一个窗台上落下。</p><p> </p><p>Jack皱了皱眉头，感觉有什么东西在他的记忆中拉扯着，力道非常非常温柔。但片刻之后，它就消失了。</p><p> </p><p>于是，他不顾太阳穴开始泛起的轻微头痛，转身离开窗户，继续下楼去到厨房。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>当Jack到达正确的目的地时，世间的光亮几乎已经完全消失。天空暗淡成一片深邃无垠的海军蓝，星星被一层厚厚的云层笼罩着。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这里恰好有一块小小的空地。Jack走入其中，在他所寻找的东西前蹲下，将火把放在森林潮湿的地面上，从一只肩膀上卸下他沉重的背包。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他让自己的视线在面前的古老石头上游移片刻。石头已大多被掩埋在土层之下，火把光芒的边缘照出它覆满青苔的粗糙石面。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>好了，他想。是时候开始了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爸爸，爸爸！万圣节到啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“想听恐怖故事！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack几乎还没来得及绕过楼梯底部，两个小小的孩子就从拐角处飞快地扑到他的腿上，他们穿着袜子的小脚在走廊的瓷砖上打滑。他笑了，发出了一个温柔的声音，他的小女儿正搂着他的腿，软软乎乎的身子像贝壳一样抱得紧紧的，脑袋枕在他的腰上。而他的儿子正不耐烦地扯他的袖子。当然了，万圣节嘛。由于火炬木之屋太过偏僻，以至于方圆几里都没有其他人家，于是他们一家人便想出了一些自创的万圣节活动。虽然这些都是他和Ianto随心所欲地编造出来的，但这对双胞胎似乎还是很喜欢。通常他们会坐在图书室里，把灯光调得很暗，Ianto会给孩子们做满是奶油和棉花糖的热巧克力，给他们夫夫两人做咖啡，再配上适合季节的威士忌。然后，他们会在微弱的光线下讲恐怖故事，直到双胞胎们不知不觉地垂下脑袋，躺在他们中间的沙发上进入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸，讲那个恐怖的外星虫子的故事吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不，要听抓Weevil的故事！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack笑了起来。“我可不止讲一个哦。赌你们不可能在我讲完以前还没睡着！”</p><p> </p><p>“打赌我可以！”</p><p> </p><p>“对！我可以熬夜。我能整晚不睡！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack假装大大地吸了一口气，“可今天是万圣节啊！万圣节不能熬夜，否则鬼魂会把你们抓走的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我们才不怕鬼魂呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦真的假的？”Jack说，“这样的鬼魂也不怕吗……嗷——”他冲他们跳了起来，做出一个怪诞的鬼脸，两个孩子一声尖叫，随后化为一串嬉笑。他使劲挠他们的痒痒，在房间里追着他们跑，最后在地毯上倒成一团。他深情地用手抚摸着女儿的头发，同时他的儿子爬了起来，试图用小小的胳膊把Jack拉起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的应该鼓励他们熬夜吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack在听到身后门的声音时转过身来，在Ianto从厨房里出来时向他投去一个大大的微笑。“今晚是万圣之夜。”他说着，Ianto也加入了他们。“我估摸着他们可以多玩一会儿，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto深情地叹了一口气。他说：“又是三比一，少数服从多数。”然后，他转向孩子们：“早餐在厨房里。”</p><p> </p><p>“耶！”</p><p> </p><p>“我先到！”</p><p> </p><p>两个小家伙跑开的时候，Jack因为孩子们差点在匆忙中绊倒在他身上而微微缩了一下，Ianto上下打量着他。“你一直在睡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是……一定是，没错。”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的眉头皱了起来。“Jack，现在已经过了上午十一点了。你平时从来不……”他的声音慢慢变小，然后更改了原本的句子。“你没事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack微笑了一下。“我挺好。”他翘了翘嘴角，手伸向Ianto的腰间。“不过嘛，唔……想你了。”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto不耐烦地啧了一下，不过听起来似乎并不是真心的。“我不就在这儿吗。”他说着，在Jack的手沿着他的衬衣下摆溜进去的时候把它们拍了下来。“这就是你在我醒来时还在睡的惩罚，你得等到今天晚上了。”话虽这么说，他的眼睛却在表示万分遗憾。接着他们俩都抖了一下，因为他们听到了一个脆亮的撞击声，随之而来一阵听起来很开心的尖叫，然后更多孩子们的笑声从走廊飘向厨房。</p><p> </p><p>Jack抓起他的手，拉着他去追赶他们的小家伙们。“来吧”他说。“先吃早餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有控制损失。”Ianto叹了口气，补上一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack十分小心翼翼地打开背包，取出他珍贵的东西，在林地上拆开它层层的包裹。那是个圆柱形的玻璃罐，高约两英尺，宽约高度的一半，歪歪斜斜地立在林地的土壤上。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack在松软的表土中挖了一个浅浅的小坑把它立起来，土壤中富含着腐殖质。这个地方并非一直都是一片森林。他还记得它曾经的样子，记得非常非常清楚。那并不是很久很久以前的事，不是吗？短短几百年的时间，这片土地就被一片森林占据，自此似乎再没有什么大的变化。在它真正变得古老之前，它还有很长一段成长之路。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是一个万圣节的夜晚，一场暴风雨即将来临，此时正在周围的山丘上升腾翻滚。</p><p> </p><p>在图书室里，他的女儿从书架上搬下一本书，把厚重的硬皮书卷放到他的腿上。“这本！”</p><p> </p><p>“那是什么书？”他认不出这本书，它不是孩子们平时最喜欢的任何一本；它很厚很大，被磨损得厉害，古老得让Jack想起了维多利亚时代风格的万年历，只是书的装帧普通，书脊上没有任何标记。他打开了封面。扉页上用华丽的旧式字体简单地写着：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>这是梦！！！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack皱起了眉头。“这不是一本故事书。”他说着，突兀地合上了封面。</p><p> </p><p>但她用一双又大又圆的蓝眼睛望着他。</p><p> </p><p>“它是。”她坚持道，把书推给他。“拜托了，读嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>他又打开封面，只是轻轻一碰。现在上面写着：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>JACK！！！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他小心翼翼地翻到下一页。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>死！！！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他啪得一声合上书，看了看封面。他确定这里之前是空白的，但现在书脊上却写着字，金色的字母在深蓝色的亚麻布上精美的压印着：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jack Harkness上校 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你快死了 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>这时他的儿子走到他的另一边，靠在他身上，一阵寒意窜上脊背。“读那个吧，爸爸？”他乞求着。Jack看着他的小脸蛋，拨弄着他的头发。“今晚不行。”他不容置疑地说。他想起身去找Ianto寻求安慰，问问他这本书的事。毕竟Ianto知晓这个图书室的一切。但把两个孩子独自留下的想法也让他足够不安。并不是说他知道接下来会发生什么——而且为什么会有事情发生呢？孩子们在家里，他们一家人现在很安全，远离着火炬木的危险——但是，不安感仍然阴魂不散。</p><p> </p><p>正当他在思绪中，图书室的门开了，Ianto端着一盘热气腾腾的马克杯走了进来。“鬼故事进行得怎么样了？”Ianto微微一笑。“但愿我没错过什么吧？”</p><p> </p><p>他一进来，双胞胎们就争先恐后地从Jack身上下来，离开沙发，向他跑去。“巧克力！”</p><p> </p><p>“小心！很烫。”Ianto把托盘放在一旁的桌子上。“你们要坐下来才能喝，不然可能会烫到的。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会端洒的！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack走过来，把书丢在沙发垫上，刚才的不安被全然忘却在脑后。“听你们爸爸的话。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管他们表示了抗议，两个双胞胎还是乖乖坐到了沙发上，只是扭动着身子，一刻也不愿停。Jack把厚厚的针织毯子拿过来，尽管火堆很温暖，但他还是给他们裹上，Ianto把热饮递了过去。今晚将是一个寒冷的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>“你给我的是白色棉花糖吗？”他们的儿子撇着嘴，用一种强烈怀疑的目光瞅着Ianto手里的托盘和胞妹的热巧克力。“我不喜欢白色的，我喜欢粉色的。她的就是白色的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我两个都喜欢。”她一点也不客气地说，同时为了强调自己的观点，还一下子往嘴里塞了好几颗棉花糖。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto叹了口气。“我还是不明白有什么不同，它们的味道完全是……”他瞥了一眼儿子因为不高兴而撅起的小嘴，很快补了一句：“啊，你看。你的棉花糖是粉色的呢！”</p><p> </p><p>小儿子开心地笑了，咧开一口糯米般的小白牙，从Ianto的手中接过杯子。</p><p> </p><p>“这时候我们要说什么？”Jack问。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢！”两个双胞胎齐声说。这可是个不小的成就，尤其是在他的小女儿嘴里几乎塞满了半融化的棉花糖的情况下。他们俩上翘的鼻尖上也已经沾到了奶油——两个小家伙的鼻子全都遗传了Ianto——这实在是太可爱了，因此Jack也就没让他们擦一擦。反正等热巧克力吃完了，他们身上可能会变得更加粘粘稠稠，而且待会儿还有万圣节的糖果。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto微笑着将咖啡递给Jack。他双手抚摸着热乎乎的瓷杯，笑着喝了一口，感觉到了一股熟悉的温暖，咖啡的滋味和一口酒液带来的灼热在胸口蔓延。他知道，再过一会，他就会在亲吻Ianto时尝到咖啡和威士忌的味道，而他的头发闻起来会带有一点点壁炉里燃烧的木烟味。</p><p> </p><p>这时Ianto走过去坐在Jack另一边沙发上。不过现在，他想，他们的孩子夹在他们中间，他们会讲故事。外面雷声滚滚；Jack能听到暴风雨开始了，一道闪电划过，仿佛是在提示，雨点成片成片地落下来。但在这里，火在炉膛里燃烧着，他们喝着热饮，一起蜷缩在沙发上。Ianto和两个双胞胎都很安静，等着Jack开始他的故事。</p><p> </p><p>“你要从那本书里面读吗？”Ianto问，眼睛看向Jack刚才丢弃在一旁的那卷书。</p><p> </p><p>Jack转过身来，把它沿着桌子推开。“不，”他果断地说。“我不看那本书也能讲。”他对着双胞胎们笑了笑。“我有很多鬼故事。而且全都是真的……”</p><p> </p><p>孩子们兴奋地笑了起来，Jack发觉自己也笑了，于是他开始了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他把罐子安放好，然后回过头来看向面前的石头，将火把的光亮投射在长满青苔的石面上。这块石头曾被污染物腐蚀，曾经受过各种天气而风化，以及单纯地被时间磨蚀。但他仍能看到上面刻着他熟悉的字母。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他停了下来，用手抚摸着它们，在这短短的片刻，他想让它们的形状和所意味着的一切都渗进他的脑海里，渗进他的心里。并不是说他需要这样做，只不过这对接下来的事情是最好的安排。毕竟，他想在此处实现一些具体的目标。他吻了吻手指尖，把它们按在石头上，然后转身回到罐子边，把它稳稳地安放在土壤的凹陷处。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，他打开了盖子。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>许多个小时以后，在他们讲完恐怖故事后，在孩子们在沙发上睡熟了，火苗越燃越小之后，在他们把孩子们抱到床上盖好被子之后，窗外的暴风雨仍在肆虐，轰隆隆地吹着房子古老的屋顶，疾风呼嚎。</p><p> </p><p>倒不是说Jack此时此刻很注意它。</p><p> </p><p>Jack仰面躺在床上，双手紧紧抓住床头板的铁栏杆，两腿牢牢锁住Ianto的腰，感受着Ianto把他狠狠地干进床垫里。在昏暗的灯光下，他盯着Ianto的脸。Jack想闭上眼睛，想把头往后仰，让喉咙暴露在Ianto的嘴边，仅仅只是去感受此刻的美好。但不知道为什么，他只能做到大大地睁着眼睛，看着对方，一直看着对方。他内心的一部分想记录下这一切，把每一点一滴都记在心里。随着Ianto加快了他的挺进，Jack呻吟起来，对方的胸膛伴随着粗重的呼吸在Jack身上一起一伏，然后他俯下身，在Jack的胸口、肩膀上落下细细碎碎的吻。</p><p> </p><p>虽然这感觉很棒，但Jack还是发出了抗议的哼哼。今晚，他只想看着Ianto的脸。Ianto在这声音中抬起头来，似乎完全明白Jack想要的是什么——他总是如此，他一向如此——同时他还抬起头来，悬在Jack的脸上方几英寸的位置，向下看着Jack的眼睛。他将眼神的交流保持了片刻，然后微微一低头吻上他的唇，将Jack拖入一股强势的柔情中，与此同时甚至更加用力地摆动臀部，在Jack体内挺入了一个前所未有的深度。</p><p> </p><p>这足以将他推上顶峰。那一刻，Jack在Ianto的唇下猛喘一口气，硬物夹在他们汗水粘腻的皮肤之间火热而猛烈地爆发出来。很快，Ianto也到了，他贴着他的肌肤，口中喃喃地叫着Jack的名字。</p><p> </p><p>之后，他们相拥着蜷缩在被子里，一起静静地躺了很久，卧室壁炉里的火烧得很旺。Ianto的头枕着Jack的肩膀，手搂在Jack心脏的位置上。他温暖的重量对Jack来说是一种安慰，让他的心踏实地落在地上。他能听到风正在火炬木之屋的屋顶上呼啸，雨点像锤子一般凿击着世间万物，滚滚的雷声隆隆作响，它们一直在靠近，越靠越近。他时不时地看到一道闪电照亮了窗帘的缝隙，那一瞬间，天空一片惨白。</p><p> </p><p>Jack希望孩子们没事。他记得在他那么小的时候，当风暴在海面上卷起时他总是会害怕。当然，暴风雨在那里更属于一种真正的危险；他家乡的半岛习惯于经受风暴潮来袭时的水患，有时闪电会摧毁他们整个街区的发电机。又或者是另一种危险：当暴风雨来临的时候，你无法看清海面上来袭的生物。</p><p> </p><p>不过，如果双胞胎们睡不着，他也不怪他们；像这样的夜晚，有些东西会招来恐惧，人们会蜷缩在被子里，等待着它过去。Jack皱了皱眉头；他又能感觉到今天早上的头痛在太阳穴处侵扰他了。也许是静电，也许是大气压的变化。他的母亲总是说她能嗅到像这样的风暴来临前的征兆。</p><p> </p><p>“Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>他眨了眨眼。“我以为你已经睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“睡不着了。”Ianto说着，在Jack的胸膛上抬起头望着他的眼睛。他正皱着眉头，看起来不太愿意继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Jack问，他的脑海里响起了一些小小的警报。Ianto看起来很困扰，Jack内心的一部分对问起这件事而感到畏缩，但他并不明白为什么。然而Ianto对他很重要，Ianto始终在第一位，他的恐惧排第二；如果有什么事情困扰着他，那么Jack就不能忽视它。“是什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我不是真实的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack的呼吸骤然停滞，空气卡在了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道这一切都不是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？你在说什么？……别说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>他无法不抬起头来望着Ianto，因为对方已经支着胳膊肘撑在Jack的上方，神情看起来无与伦比地悲伤。“我知道我并不总是对你诚实。但是到最后的时刻临近时，我试着总是，总是告诉你一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“住口！”他的声音越来越高，几乎在尖叫了，但Jack不在乎。他听不进Ianto的话，绝不是这些话，因为那样的话……</p><p> </p><p>“Jack，你知道是什么创造了这一切，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他最后听到的是一阵诡异的咔嚓声，然后他就感觉到有什么东西窜到了他的身上，一路来到他的脖子，他的脸，然后…… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，他的太阳穴传来一阵短暂的剧痛，一切都归于黑暗。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack觉得眼泪涌上了眼眶，他摇了摇头。“不！”他说着，从Ianto身边打了个滚爬下床，从床边翻出一些衣服，房间里冰凉的空气打在他身上，现在炉火只剩下一点小火苗了。“我不知道你在说什么！”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto叹了口气，向他靠过去。“好吧好吧，那我这么说吧。”他看起来非常悲伤，却像是下定了决心。“我们的孩子叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack刚刚穿好睡裤，正伸手去拿T恤，就被Ianto的话愣在了原地，但他还是转过脸。“住口。”他低吼道。</p><p> </p><p>“他们的名字叫什么？”Ianto坚持地问。最糟糕的是，他听起来一点也不生气，只是非常，非常疲乏。“Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，很明显，他们叫……”他的嘴张了张，然后又闭上了。他的手指绞着T恤的布料，发现自己想不起来。他慌了。“他们的名字是……”</p><p> </p><p>“你记得他们出生的日子吗？”Ianto问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然了！”Jack吼了出来，整个人心烦意乱。“我当然记得！”</p><p> </p><p>“跟我说说？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是，我在……你在……”他皱着眉毛，转过身背对着Ianto，“啊，天哪。”他回头看向Ianto，眼里含满了泪水；他的手一松，T恤掉在了地上，一股无名的恐惧突然涌上心头。“为什么我想不起来了？！”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto叹了口气。“因为你从来就不知道答案，Jack。因为这不是真实的。”</p><p> </p><p>“住口！”Jack大吼，“我们的孩子是真实的！你是真实的！这些……”他朝自己周围的打了个手势，“这是真实的！”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto只是在床上无声地望着他，眼睛里还是带着那种疲惫和忧伤。这让他看起来很年轻，Jack想。不过话说回来，Ianto真的很年轻。</p><p> </p><p>……太年轻了。现在，Jack又想了一下。二十五六岁，当然了。不过这样的话，孩子们六岁……（也许是七岁，他应当知道他们的年龄的，他沮丧地想）可是那样的话就说不通了，因为在Ianto二十六岁的时候……</p><p> </p><p>Jack呼出一口气，同时窗外响起一声炸雷，比以往任何时候都更近。闪电从窗户上一闪而过，一瞬间照亮了Ianto的侧脸，皮肤苍白得刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>有什么东西在Jack的脑海里拉扯，一种微小的疼痛在他的脑袋边挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p>他转身跑向卧室的门，把房门撞开冲到走廊上，Ianto没有跟上来。目光不经意间透过窗户看向院子的那一刻，外面的世界恰好被一道闪电照得煞白。Jack的身子猛地一颤。</p><p> </p><p>玻璃上凝结的水汽赫然写着两行大字：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jack </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你快死了！！！ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack盯着那行字，眼中的泪水让他的视野有些模糊，一滴滴水珠顺着窗棂流下来，经过那些文字。他再一次走到窗前，俯视着下面的院子；还是那棵树，在石板路的衬托下像一个黑色的鬼魅。他注意到，现在并没有下雨，只有风在作怪，把树吹得左摇右晃。他观察了一下，意识到他仍能看到先前的乌鸦，只是乌鸦现在一下子多了这么多。一大群黑压压的鸟以树为中心旋转，形成了一个巨大的漩涡，像一场由它们自身形成的小风暴。</p><p> </p><p>当闪电再临，它们集体发出了一片巨大刺耳的尖叫，像一团爆炸的黑云从先前的阵形四散而去。其中一只乌鸦突然径直向他得窗户冲过来，砰一声撞在玻璃板上，Jack不禁惊得一弹。那一瞬间他刚刚好能看到乌鸦的眼睛，它们在深色羽毛的衬托下呈现出一种诡异的淡蓝。接着它撞上了窗格之间的金属蒙皮，扯着嗓子发出一声愤怒的嘶叫，在空中旋转着坠落到下方看不见的地面上。</p><p> </p><p>Jack立刻转过身，沿着走廊向孩子们的房间跑去；他突然有种预感，自己必须去看看他们的情况。</p><p> </p><p>但这一刻他意识到，他不知道孩子们的房间在哪。他怎么会不知道呢？他明明记得就在前不久他才把孩子们抱进了房间里，和Ianto一起……</p><p> </p><p>……还是说他从未做过这件事？他记得自己有过把孩子们抱回房间的想法，但现在思索起来，细节就像沙子从他紧握的拳头中滑落。</p><p> </p><p>他绝望地跑过屋子的转角。他想喊孩子们的名字，可是他不想不起来，唯一能做的的只有从一个房间跑到另一个房间，打开一道又一道的门，一次又一次地向里头张望。但它们全都空空如也，冷冷清清，家具上盖着白色的防尘布，除了外面不断翻滚的暴风雨和轰隆隆的雷声，一切都低垂在一片死寂中。</p><p> </p><p>终于，他又回到了一开始的走廊。当看到他和Ianto的卧室门下漏出的一丝光亮，他舒了一口气。房门是开着的。他决然向房间走去，但他的脚却撞上了走廊中间地毯上的什么东西，险些把他绊倒。他俯下身子，皱了皱眉，把那东西捡起来，借着房门漏出的光亮看了看。</p><p> </p><p>这一看，他差点又把它摔了，Jack意识到这正是图书室里的那本书。但恰恰相反——他的举动几乎违背了他的意愿——他发觉自己打开了封面。</p><p> </p><p>这一次，扉页又不一样了。它说：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KANTROFARRI </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>便捷指南：梦蟹正在吃你的脑子! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack手中的书掉在了地上。不。不，不，不……</p><p> </p><p>“Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>门开了，Ianto出现在眼前。Jack忍不住冲上去把Ianto拉进怀里，脸埋在对方的肩膀上。他当然“感觉”起来是真的，最起码他没有在Jack的触摸下化为乌有。</p><p> </p><p>他让Ianto牵着他的手走进卧室，让他在他们的床边坐下，用拇指拭去他的泪水。他们沉默了一会儿，而Ianto认真地看着他。“问题是......我已经死了，Jack。”Ianto最后非常温柔地说。“你知道的，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你没死。”Jack扯出一声干笑。“你不就在这吗，和我一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我已经死了。在泰晤士大楼（Thames House），在二零零九年九月。Jack，我死了。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack咽了咽唾沫，突然觉得喉咙很干。他蹙着眉抬眼看着Ianto，“那是……不要这样说。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是真实的，Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>“够了！一点也不好笑！”</p><p> </p><p>“这里的每一样都不是真的。我不是，这座房子不是，孩子们也不是……”</p><p> </p><p>“别说了！”</p><p> </p><p>“但这是事实。”无尽的悲伤写满了Ianto的脸。他在昏暗的光线下凝视着Jack，抚摸着他的脸。“而且我知道你也知道。”他悲伤地环顾了一下四周。“我很抱歉。我知道你想要这个。但它仍旧是个梦，不是吗？你想要这个，你做梦都想要这个。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack能感觉到泪水再一次从他的眼睛里冒出来，在窗外滚滚的雷声中，模糊了Ianto的脸。“你为什么要告诉我这些？”</p><p> </p><p>“有个生物正在吞噬你，Jack。但你心里其实知道，你任凭它吞噬你。你曾经读到过它会慢慢溶蚀受害者的大脑，与此同时它会给他们提供任何想要的梦，让他们分心和快乐。我是你濒死的大脑所创造的形象，Jack。我是你的本能，试图警告你，让自己活下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我死不了！”</p><p> </p><p>“你不会一直处于死亡状态。但你仍然会死，一遍又一遍，复活又死去。当你死去时，它只是吸附在你身上，等你活过来的那一刻继续吞噬你。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么不干脆留在这呢？”Jack的眼神现在疯狂又绝望。“我想呆多久就呆多久。它不能拿我怎样。”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的手覆上了Jack的脸颊。“因为很疼。你可能现在感觉不到这种痛，但你确实在痛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道？”这句话哪怕在他自己听来，都显得哀怨又孩子气，</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是你的一部分。”</p><p> </p><p>“……这么说，你是想让我活下去的那部分自我？……那你为什么要选择用他的脸？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你想见到Ianto Jones。而且你自己也说了：严格来讲，我是希望你活下去、希望你远离痛苦的那一部分存在。除了他，我还能是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack呼出一口气，死死攒住Ianto的手臂，感受着手掌下温热的皮肤，感受着对方坚实的肌肉和筋骨。“不。不，不，不。这太真了。你是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经在这呆了太久。”Ianto说，“‘感觉’起来很真实并不奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ianto……”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是Ianto。”Ianto用一种让他心碎的温柔提醒他，握住Jack的手歉意地说。“我并不真的是。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack粗暴地捧起他的脸，望着那双熟悉的、让他深深爱恋的蓝眼睛。“你就是。”他吼道。即使在他自己的耳朵里听来，都更像是在说服自己。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto非常温柔地笑了笑，抬手用指尖触碰着Jack的太阳穴。“那种痛，就在这。就像在你吃冰激凌时被低温刺激引起的头疼。那是它在蚕食你的大脑。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我才不会在吃冰淇淋的时候头疼。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我会啊。你知道我的，Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“那个画面直到今天还历历在目。”他轻柔地摩挲着Jack的太阳穴，几乎是饱含歉意的。“你已经在这样的状态下……很久很久了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>森林里，很多很多年过去了；岁月流逝，四季更迭；小树长大，大树变老；生于尘泥，归于壤土；代代更替，生生不息。那块石头——没错，那是一块墓碑，因为在一千年或者更久以前，这里曾经是一片墓园——它正在从这片土地上消失，森林的覆盖物聚集在它们周围，被雨水推移着，磨损着这块被遗忘的石头的表面。终有一天，随着地势的升高，它们将彻底消失不见。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>只有一件事始终不曾改变，那就是躺在森林地面上的那个男人。他就这么静静地躺着，脸上紧紧依附着一个奇怪的生物。他偶尔会在睡梦中抽搐，手徒劳地想要抓住点什么，然后他会静止一段时间，同样的情况再次重复，周而复始。日转星移，他的衣服开始腐烂，纤维在他肉身上分解，融进森林地面的叶霉菌中，直到他身上只剩下发霉的破布。但他似乎并没有受到影响，在越来越深的森林树冠下，他的四肢在绿意盎然的自然光下闪烁着淡淡的苍白光泽。蘑菇从他肘弯处遮蔽的地面上长出来。有那么几个月，一家子松鼠在他的衬衫口袋里储存了它们过冬的口粮，然后那些东西也腐烂了。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>有时，一只狐狸或一只好奇的鸟儿会来咬他一口，把他视作温暖的、未腐烂之肉的新鲜来源。但没过多久，他脸上的东西就会把它们赶走，嘶吼地抓握着它的猎物，维持着对领地的掌控。这个生物身上有什么东西，让森林里的动物们对它敬而远之。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后它就这么一直抓着自己的所有物，一直一直，抓着那个躺在林地上的男人，那个唯一不死的存在。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>或许也不尽然，毕竟这片森林里到处都是坟墓，而且早在它还没有成为森林之前就已经是了。那个时候，它曾是一座大城市的一部分。在文明将它遗忘之前，在千百年后野性的自然再次将它占据之前，它一直被打理得井井有条，整齐划一。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>所以，不，他并不是森林里唯一不死的存在，毕竟，那些已经在坟墓里腐烂成枯骨的死者，已经死得不能再死一回了。他特地选择了这个坟墓，因为在很久、很久以前，在这方土地的深处，躺着他曾经深爱过的男人的尸骨。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>随着时间的推移，地平面的上升，现在他们之间的距离已经超过了六英尺。但是以地球的尺度丈量，以宇宙的尺度丈量，那只不过是将他们分开的一小段距离，只不过隔一层薄薄的、紧贴地表的冰冷泥土。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”Ianto说，他看起来是真的很抱歉。“但你不能留在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”Jack啜泣出声。“我为什么非回去不可？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为它在杀死你！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会死。不会永远地死去，管它呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“它在溶解你的大脑！它在让你痛苦！”</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉不到。至少现在不会……当我和你在一起的时候！当我和我们的孩子在一起的时候！我感觉不到！”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那又怎样？……我可以永远呆在这里，这又有什么区别？”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto看起来心都碎了。“这个世界需要你，Jack。你不能把这一辈子睡过去。你需要继续走下去。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack的眼泪溢出了眼眶，模糊了他的视线。他擦了擦眼泪，决心要把Ianto装进眼睛里，越久越好。“可是......可是我爱你啊......”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto摸了摸他的脸，很温柔地吻着他的嘴唇。“我知道。我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>此时世界的边缘开始变淡，开始皱起波纹。“Ianto！”Jack大喊，拼命地伸手去抓他。“Ianto，求求你，不要离开我……不要再离开……”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的脸开始慢慢消失，但Jack还是能看到他脸上的泪水。“这不是真的，Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不在乎！”</p><p> </p><p>“这需要在乎！Jack，你需要活下去！你不能像这样继续下去！”</p><p> </p><p>“……可是！可是我爱你啊，Ianto。我从来没有说过，但我爱你……我好爱你，我不想回去，我……”</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。现在……是时候醒来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我也爱你。现在……是时候醒来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack猛吸一口气醒来，倏地在办公桌前挺直身子，眼神狂乱而惶恐。他紧紧地挨着桌子的边缘，在了一阵阵晕眩的恶心感过后，现实又开始在他的周遭沉淀下来。他眨了眨眼，抬手揉了一下眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>当然了。这里是他的办公室，火炬木的总部。他低头看了一看，面前的办公桌上有一叠完成了一半的文书，一叠要签字的表格和一份报告，上面贴着一张写有Ianto工整字迹的绿色便利贴。他呼出一口气，眼睛掠过表格上的日期。二零零九六月。当然了，当然了，当然了。他做了个深呼吸，稳定一下自己的情绪。他已经很久没有做过这样的梦了。是的，他做过恶梦，但从没有这么复杂或可怕。</p><p> </p><p>不过，梦的细节正在消失，消失的速度比他追上这段记忆的速度更快。并不是说他想去回忆。他只依稀记得这个梦和Ianto有关，和失去他有关，但这并不是什么新鲜事；最近这段时间，自从失去Tosh和Owen之后，他最糟糕的梦常常关于失去Ianto，或者Gwen。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他还没有失去他们，他知道。随着梦中的细节逐渐消失，梦中的恐慌也在逐渐消失。为了稳定自己的心绪，Jack低头看了看桌上的文件，目光在表格上略过，然后定格在Ianto放置的报告上。文件内容关于一个外星物种：Kantrofarri。Ianto贴在封面的便签上只写着“仅供参考”。</p><p> </p><p>Jack皱了皱眉头，这个名字勾起了他记忆中的一些东西……也许是一个旧案子？他不记得这是不是其他人正在做的案子，这么想来他最近实在有些心不在焉。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他想，他要去找Ianto问问，至少这是个体面的借口，可以让他从文书工作中休息一下。如果他在办公桌上睡着了，他也可以说自己是患上了咖啡因戒断症。这倒也不是假话，想到这儿Jack挤了个鬼脸，揉了揉一侧开始微微作痛的头。</p><p> </p><p>一想到马上就能喝到咖啡、见到Ianto，Jack就开心了起来，他把手撑在办公桌上，站起身来走出办公室，来到基地的主要空间。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>档案员读了Jack从桌子另一头推给她的纸条，她的一只眉毛微微上扬了一下，然后就把纸条推回给他。“很抱歉，Harkness上校。我们现在不能答应你的请求。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“啊，别这样。”Jack说，甚至不屑于将声音中的冷酷稍作掩饰。曾经，他也许会喜欢这样，喜欢把游说当成游戏。但是这段日子里，他实在是太累了。“这是你们火炬木欠我的。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“恕我直言，火炬木并不欠你什么，上校。”档案员的嘴唇微微不耐烦地拧了一下。“你现在甚至不再受雇于火炬木了。但如果你认为你多年的服务——以及你在执行任务中的损失——没有得到公平的补偿，那就去找人力资源部吧。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我不要钱。”他针锋相对地将纸条推回给她。房间的角落里，档案管理员的年轻助理技巧性地垂下眼帘，尽量把自己往角落里推，看上去很不自在。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“也许吧，但我的工作不是给前雇员施舍好处。”她说。“就算是这样……我是一名档案管理员，上校。你可能不明白这个工作的具体内涵，但我的工作是专门维护和保存火炬木档案馆内的收容物。而这其中就包括使外界免受档案馆内一些东西的威胁。而这个……”她把纸条推回给他，“……就属于那一类的典型例子。如果这个特殊的标本逃走了……” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“它不会。”Jack低吼一声。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"……如果这个生物逃走了，”她继续尖锐地说道，“你觉得会发生什么，嗯？” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“它不会。”Jack又重复了一遍。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>档案员给了他一个不耐烦的、薄情的微笑。“不好意思，要我说你的记录并不足以支持你说的能够妥善保管这种危险标本。毁掉火炬木第三支部档案的炸弹爆炸，是研究所历史上最重大的数据损失之一，这是在你的领导任期内发生的不是吗？” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack只是磨了磨牙，费了九牛二虎之力才压下了心头的怒火。角落里，助理打了个寒颤，极度不自然地假装做着整理工作，却明明每一句话都听得清清楚楚。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“以及，”她带着显然的漫不经心地继续说，“根据记录，在二零零九年，你们的首席档案管理员因公殉职的时候，你们并没有再做出填补这个职位的举动。所以——” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>还没等她说完，Jack就从桌子对面一拳挥来，正中她的下巴。她的助理缩回了角落，发出一声小小的惊呼，不过档案员很快就恢复过来，伸手按下办公桌底下的紧急按钮，拔出一把光滑的等离子冲击枪对准他，动作一气呵成。Jack冲她嘶吼，他拔出了自己的枪，在盲目的愤怒中恶狠狠地呲着牙，几个警卫跑进房间，抓住了他的胳膊。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“不好意思，Harkness上校。”档案员重新把自己收拾得整整齐齐，用冷漠不屑的目光瞅着他。“这对你的案子没有一点好处。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack一拐进基地的主空间，就看到背对着他的Gwen，在办公桌前收拾东西。他蹦蹦跳跳地来到她身边，给她一个大大的拥抱。“Gwen Cooper！”</p><p> </p><p>她发出了一声抗议的哼哼。“Jack！我正准备回家呢，Rhys在做芝士烤意面。怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“就不能打个招呼吗？我想你了！”</p><p> </p><p>她给了他一个‘你是个什么奇葩’的眼神。“你又不是被困在火星上了……只不过是在办公室里做文书工作。所以你到底是做完了还是在拖延时间？”</p><p> </p><p>“你听起来跟Ianto一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈，大概是因为Ianto的话挺有道理。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack撅起了嘴，做出一副“好吧 我会乖乖交报告”的表情。“是这样，Gwen，说到Ianto……你今天见到他了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，有的吧？他下午三四点的时候不是给我们送咖啡来了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢……对。呃，我的意思是，他现在在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>她奇怪地看了他一眼。“也许在会议室？游客中心？档案室？我不知道，我以为他和你在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，好的。”Jack说着，给了她一个大大的笑容，捏捏她的胳膊。“谢了，Gwen。祝你今晚愉快。代我向Rhys问好。”</p><p> </p><p>她皱了皱眉头。“……Jack，是什么……？”</p><p> </p><p>“我得走了，我得……我得……问Ianto一些事情。非常重要的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen便一脸了然，她宠溺地翻了个白眼。“如果他把你铐在那张办公桌上，让你先把文件处理完，可就别怪我了。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack咧着嘴：“这个办法我喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>她大笑起来。“晚安，Jack。别让Ianto睡太晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也好好休息，Gwen。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack把头仰靠在拘留室的水泥墙上，深深叹了一口气，整个人疲惫不堪。他大意了，打了档案员一拳，但在那突如其来的白热化的愤怒中，他的脑子不清楚。现在他正在为此付出代价；并不是因为他被囚禁了——他们最终会在对他说完一堆严厉的告诫后放了他，火炬木很清楚谁也不能轻易地把他关起来，他们也没有理由这么做——而是因为他们现在会处于红色警戒状态，让他更难实施从档案馆偷标本的后备计划。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>后脑勺轻轻敲着水泥墙，他试图均匀自己的呼吸；之前的怒气还在，憋在胸中低沸着，但最主要还是出于对自己的挫败感。因为档案员所说的话没有什么是不真实的；在他心底的某个深处，在压在他心上所有的巨石中，Jack一直后悔自己没能做得更多，即使他无法亲自救下Ianto，他也没能做到最起码的——保障Ianto一生的工作都在档案馆里。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>尽管如此，这并没有改变他来在这里的目的。他让自己的处境更难了，但他仍然决心要做成这件事。他要想办法…… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>正当他思考的时候，门外传来了一声小小的滴滴声，门滑开了，一个苗条的身影出现在那里，在走廊明亮的灯光下轮廓分明。那个身影走进他的牢房时，Jack眯起眼睛，很快便认出她是档案管理员的助手。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他皱起眉头，立刻警惕起来。“我可不欠什么……” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“嘘！！”她立刻就地打断了他。对方正背着一个笨重的黑色背包，神情极为忐忑。“快，在他们发现我们老板的门禁钥匙被偷之前，我们的时间不多了。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack眨眨眼。“什么……” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“长话短说：我拿到了你要的东西。”她示意了一下身后的背包。Jack的眼睛睁大了。她指了指牢门。“来吗？” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack一刻也不耽搁，跟着她踏进了走廊。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack首先尝试的地方是Gwen建议的会议室，但Ianto不在那里。温室、医疗区、基地主楼层的任何一间储藏室里都没有他。不过，Jack还是带着一抹淡淡的微笑，仔细地检查了那里的每一间。这些储藏室更像是被美化过的橱柜，对他来说，确实有一些相当愉快的回忆。大多是有关Ianto以及明显缺少衣物的情形。不过现在这些房间里都没有Ianto的身影，所以Jack转了回来，经过他的办公室，向楼梯走去。他想接下来去看看档案室，然后再去游客中心。</p><p> </p><p>正是这时他停下了脚步，侧耳倾听。有些东西不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>事情不太对劲。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>历经了几次心惊肉跳的险情后，他们终于沉默地走到了外面。她把背包从背上甩下来递给Jack。“这里面是Kantrofarri这类生物的唯一一个活标本，俗称梦蟹。我想我就不必交代你轻拿轻放了吧。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jack接过袋子，从那个圆柱形的玻璃容器顶部向里面张望，然后回过头，眨着眼睛看着她。近距离中，她比他想象中的更年轻。最多二十出头；现在的火炬木显然偏向于吸纳年轻员工，然而更直接的原因不过是他们中的很多人从没有机会活过三十岁。也许只要火炬木研究所存在，这便会是一个常态。不过，她还是有着他多年来认识的许多火炬木员工所共有的另一个特点，她表现的举止比她的年龄大、背负着见不得人的事。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“谢谢。”Jack真心地说。然后他皱起了眉头。“……你为什么要帮我？” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我是个档案管理员。我去查了你的资料。”她迎着他的目光。“我的老板认为你很危险，但我……”她耸耸肩。“我读了你的档案，了解到你还有你的团队在二十一世纪初的活动。火炬木特工Harper、Sato、Cooper和Jones，还有他们的Harkness上校。我想……我想如果这就是你想要的，你早已经为自己挣得了这个权利。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他皱了皱眉，感觉对方还有话想说。“然后呢？” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她对他笑了笑，掺着一半的悲伤，一半的坚决，仿佛是在挑战他进行更进一步的争论。“而我是火炬木。”她生硬地吐出这句话。“我也许没有活过几千岁，但我知道‘失去’的感觉，最想做的事，莫过于再见他们一面。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她还那么年轻。那么年轻，就已经被这份工作伤得千疮百孔，他想。他张了张嘴，又闭上了。他说：“谢谢你。”他说完，再也说不出别的话来。他的声音变得有些嘶哑。“……谢谢你 。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她踮起脚尖，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“去吧。别让其他人看见你。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“等等，我还有一个忙要拜托你。”他脱下大衣，虔诚地叠成一捆，只稍稍犹豫了一下就递了过去。“你能帮我保管吗？我可能要……一段时间。我想把它保存妥当。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她笑了，接过大衣。“没问题，我想我可以搞定。” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>基地的主空间现在空荡荡的，寂静充斥着Jack的耳朵。“Gwen？”他叫唤了一声，尽管他知道她已经回家了。“……Ianto？”</p><p> </p><p>没有回应。他皱了皱眉，环顾四周；通常情况下，这里不会这么安静，风扇的呼呼声，冷却剂系统的嗡嗡声，一些小型警报的哔哔声或其他声音，又或者基地错综复杂的管道系统和通风系统偶尔发出的响声，都是Jack熟悉的、持续的背景音效。太安静了。他意识到，天黑了下来；一半的灯也关了。</p><p> </p><p>他走过一片黑暗的空间，脚步在金属栅栏上十分响亮。</p><p> </p><p>正是在这时，他发现了地上的东西，就在他面前不远处。</p><p> </p><p>Jack俯身把它捡起来，皱着眉头在手中翻来覆去地看了看。那是一根黑色的羽毛。他抬头向上望，想知道它可能从哪里来。就在抬头的那一瞬间，他看到了另一根羽毛，从上空飘落。</p><p> </p><p>他的眉毛拧了起来。在昏暗的光线下，想把东西看清楚很困难，但这似乎是从Myfanwy的栖息地飘来的。也许她飞到了外面，抓了一只鸟回来？然而，他心里有什么东西在辗转不安。出于某种他无法解释的原因，Jack不认为是这样。</p><p> </p><p>他也不太清楚是什么让他这么做，于是就上了楼，顺着梯子向Myfanwy的巢穴爬去。他不常上来这里，这些日子里主要是Ianto在喂养和照顾她。</p><p> </p><p>不过，Jack还是眯着眼睛看向暗影错综的巢穴，希望自己能带个手电筒。为什么会这么黑？等他找到了Ianto，他得问问他关于灯光的事。不过，在Myfanwy巢穴的另一边，还有一盏应急灯在散发着昏暗而寒冷的光芒。Jack在它暗淡的光亮中眯起眼睛，看着翼龙的黑影在沉睡中摇晃，时不时叽叽喳喳地鸣叫几声。但突然，他意识到，她的声音听起来不一样了，动作举止也不一样。他小心翼翼地一步一步向前走去，想看清楚她的栖息地，但透过翼龙周围的栏杆，他看不太清楚。他打开漩涡操纵器上的盖板，摆弄着设置，试图控制应急灯。但即使是这样的尝试也不轻松，亮起的显示屏在黑暗的环境下刺痛着他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着他的手腕处传来一个哔哔声，灯一下子全部亮了。</p><p> </p><p>灯一亮，Jack就足以看清楚此刻的状况，完完全全错得离谱。</p><p> </p><p>他只来得及看到苍白的荧光一晃——在黑暗过后过分刺眼——打在一团本该是Myfanwy的所在、浑身黑乎乎的东西上。迎面袭来一阵巨大的摩擦声、尖叫声和翅膀拍击的声音。同一时间许许多多的鸟一齐嘶鸣，一大团黑色的羽翼类生物爆炸四散，成千上万的乌鸦乱冲乱撞，瞬间充满了每个角落。Jack本能地抬起手来护住脸。它们飞快地向他冲过来，尖锐地嘶鸣，翅膀拍打着他的身体。他意识到自己已经大喊出声，两膝一滑跪在了金属栅栏上。鸟类形成的风暴将他团团围住，以他为中心疯狂地旋转。他感觉至少度过了一个钟头，终于，它们四散着飞走，去到了基地的更上层空间，只剩下刺耳的尖叫在基地内的阵阵回音。</p><p> </p><p>又或者，整个过程只持续了几分钟。不管怎么说，当一切重归宁静，Jack正双手抱着脑袋，蜷缩着身子靠在金属围栏上。一会儿过后，他抬起了头，艰难地喘着气，随着一开始震惊渐渐消退，不安感浮出了水面。他环顾着整个基地。那些鸟已经不见了踪影，只留下散落一地的光滑的羽毛，像一场墨色的雪，掩埋了桌子和下面的地板，在潮池的水面厚厚地浮了一层。</p><p> </p><p>Jack一刻也不耽搁。他丢下手中还紧握着的羽毛，转身下了楼梯，逃一般地冲向档案室。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>找到这个地方对Jack来说很容易。自从他上次来过这里之后，这里已经变得杂草丛生。墓地在很久以前就已经被填满，此后便被人们荒废。几个世纪以来，城市和人类定居点的疆界也发生了变化。但他知道该去哪里；尽管坐标在他的漩涡操纵器上有保存，他同样早已熟记于心。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>当他站在森林较为稀疏的边缘时，日光已经开始变暗，背上装着珍贵之物的背包是个沉甸甸的重量。他抬眼看着那些树木，它们的轮廓在云层密布的灰蓝色天空下，被清晰地勾勒出来。在他的所见之处，几只鸟儿在高空啼叫，飞出了视野，另有几只振翅飞上了云天。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>深吸一口气，Jack抬脚迈进了这片树林。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>至少在档案馆这里，一切都很正常，这让他感到既幸运又舒心。Jack呼出一口气，歪着脑袋靠在门边冰凉的石膏水泥上，望着Ianto整理办公桌后面的档案柜。</p><p> </p><p>在这里，他更容易说服自己之前所见都不是真的。忽略掉那些覆盖在地板上的黑色羽毛，就像他忽略太阳穴的疼痛一样轻松地从他的意识中溜走。也许他是真的没有睡够。毕竟他今天竟然在办公桌上睡着了。这种情况几乎从来没有发生过。</p><p> </p><p>况且，Ianto就在他面前，没有什么能比这更能挑起他的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto正背对着他。但此时此刻，Jack仅仅只是望着他的背影就很满足。他只是看着他，他的心率就渐渐恢复了正常；他只是看着他，他的呼吸就慢慢均匀起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Jack。”Ianto甚至头也没抬。“我知道你在这。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack走进档案室，交叉着手臂靠在柜子上，脸上忍不住泛着笑意。“该死，你发现我了。”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto抬起头，略过肩膀望着Jack。“既然你都忍不住跑来看我归类这些枯燥的档案了，我猜你应该已经把我放你桌上的表格全看完了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许我只是口味很特别。”Jack说。他咧嘴一笑，而Ianto则翻了个白眼，然后肉眼可见地屈服了。他把这当作“过来”的信号，走向办公桌，绕到Ianto的椅子旁，一只手抚上他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto已经站了起来，臀部倚靠着桌子。他看着Jack微微蹙起的眉毛，纵容对方抚摸自己的脸。“发生什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“……谁说就发生什么了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto只是颇为怀疑地挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我想见你。”Jack说，努力让自己的声音保持平稳。</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，”Ianto微微一笑。“我不就在这吗。”</p><p> </p><p>Jack点了点头。“我只是，做了个梦。”他一下子说了出来。“……我梦见你死了。”</p><p> </p><p>梦里还有很多其他的东西，他想，但这是最突出的细节。梦境过于庞大，痛苦过于强烈，于是就从一般意义上的梦境扎进了他清醒的记忆中。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的眉头皱起了一条小小的皱纹。“我就在这里。”他又对Jack说，伸手握住了夹他们之间的Jack的另一只手，捏捏他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>Jack环住他的胳膊，松松地把他搂在怀里，感受着对方在他的臂弯里散发的温暖。“我知道，我知道。我只是……”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto似乎完全明白他的意思，他的双手绕过Jack的后背，将他紧紧抱住，脸贴脸。“我在这。”他贴着Jack的皮肤喃喃地说。Jack闭上了眼睛，感受着Ianto的体温和坚实的肌肉，他的双臂抱着他。此时此刻，他们轻轻地摇摆起来，空气中仿佛飘散着不存在的音乐。Jack笑了，他想起他们在Gwen婚礼上的那支舞。还有所有那些美好的时光。在那些漫漫的长夜里，Jack会在办公室的老式留声机上放一张唱片，他们谁也不说话，只是享受着下班后基地内的宁静，带着一丝倦意，一起摇摆身子。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉自己在这拥抱中放松下来，脑子里开始想着邀请Ianto和他一起回到楼上，也许他们可以上床睡觉，就这一次，不用任何委婉的语言表达任何事。又或许，就稍稍委婉那么一点点。不管怎么说，刚才的午睡只是让他觉得更累，而不是更加精力充沛。今晚他只想在Ianto安心的怀抱中沉沉睡去，其他的任何事情都是愉快的锦上添花。</p><p> </p><p>然后，他突然感觉到一阵剧烈的偏头痛，他打了个寒颤，因为在同一时刻，他听到微弱而高亢的耳鸣，像一个不好使的麦克风回馈的刺耳噪音，他措手不及地倒吸一口气，眼睛猛地睁大。</p><p> </p><p>Ianto拉开了距离，皱着眉头仔细察看Jack的脸。“Jack。怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>但他的话在Jack的耳边消失了，他惊恐地盯着对面的墙壁。混凝土上出现了一个用焦油般的厚黑漆画出的字，似乎是在笨拙的绝望中涂抹上去的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>死 </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack眨眨眼睛，使劲闭上再睁开。但是字根本没有消失，而是变本加厉地重复着自己，以一种极致地混乱在墙上重叠。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>死死死死死死死 </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jack？Jack！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack眨着眼睛，倒吸一口凉气，Ianto呼唤他的声音终于穿透了他的意识。“Jack，你能听到我说话吗？！？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看到了吗？”他问，又看了一眼墙壁。这些字现在到处都是了，闪闪发亮的厚油漆正在往下滴，看起来就像是自己周围的世界正在融化。</p><p> </p><p>但是Ianto的眼睛睁大了，惊恐地环顾了一下四周，摇摇头，“看……看什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Jack只是张了张嘴，又闭上了，一时难以相信自己能够给出一个答案。“不……”他大口大口地喘着气。“不要再来一次……”</p><p> </p><p>“再来一次？”Ianto问，“什么叫‘再来一次’？Jack？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。上一次我失去了你。”他说。这句话就这么不明不白地从嘴里冒了出来。但他一脱口，记忆就像潮水一样涌来，关于那个梦的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>……那个梦 </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>你在做梦。 </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>你要死了。 </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>那么这意味着，所有这一切…… </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>正当在这个念头产生的时候，整个世界开始消融、崩碎，速度越来越快，越来越快。不不不，他必须像以前那样撑起这个梦，因为如果他不这样做的话，Ianto 就会……</p><p> </p><p>“Jack！”Ianto喘着粗气，Jack这才意识到自己把Ianto的胳膊攥得有多紧，力道大得一定会留下瘀伤。“怎么回事？出什么事了？看在上帝的份上，让我帮帮你！”</p><p> </p><p>Jack颤抖地呼出一口气，惊恐地瞪着四周，吓得瘫在原地。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你看不到！”Jack粗喘着，脑海中涌现出更多的记忆。“那……那就意味着……那就意味着这不是我，你不是我心中想让我活下去的那一部分……和以前不一样了，一定是……”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么胡话？”Ianto大叫着，声音之大，距离之近，以至于刺痛了他的耳膜。Ianto紧紧攥着他的胳膊，几乎和Jack现在攥着他的力道一样大。</p><p> </p><p>“之前，你是想要我活下去的那部分! 是你把我送回来的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然该死的想要你活着啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“不！别，不要这样说！”</p><p> </p><p>“……你吓到我了，Jack。”</p><p> </p><p>“这次不一样了！”Jack喊了出来，仿佛说出来就能让它变成真的似的。墙壁上现在淌着油漆……那真的是油漆吗？Jack不愿意去想它还会是什么——那些文字混杂在一起，在厚厚的黑色泥泞中交错纵横，像半融化的焦油一样从墙壁上滴落。“不一样了，跟以前不一样了! 我还可以留下来!”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的脸上泪光闪闪，Jack朦朦胧胧意识到，他自己也是。“Jack！”Ianto说。“你……你在消失……”</p><p> </p><p>“不！”他咆哮着，绝望而决绝；他向Ianto伸出手，将他抓住拖入了一个粗暴而炽烈的吻。嘴唇和牙齿撞在一起，绝望的泪水夺眶而出。他重重地咬了一口Ianto的唇。泪水的咸涩味，血的铁锈味。那是Ianto的血，也可能是他的血，或者两者都有。他不在乎，只要他能活着，只要这个梦能活着，他愿意付诸一切。血意味着生命，而生命意味着……</p><p> </p><p>“Jack！”Jack退开一点让对方喘气时，Ianto说。“你在哪里，Jack？你在消失！”</p><p> </p><p>果然，他周围的世界更加黑暗了。它开始变形，溶化，就像塑料遇上了火焰，卷曲着消失殆尽。不，不不不……不要这样，不要再来一次。“Ianto！Ianto，不，求你了。我不想回去。我爱你！Ianto，求求你，我爱你，我……”</p><p> </p><p>但是没有丝毫的作用，即使他伸手去抓Ianto，他自己的形象也在渐渐消逝。他在说着什么，Jack能看到他的嘴在一张一合，透过模糊的泪眼，他借着最后一丝微光努力眨巴着眼睛。他不明白，他做了什么？是什么让他苏醒了？这不应该发生的，他应该还在沉睡。这不是Ianto干的，当然也不是他干的，那么，是什么……</p><p> </p><p>Jack猛吸一口气抬起头，却发现脑袋撞到了上方几英寸的什么东西。他皱了皱眉头，感觉有东西盖住了他的脸，厚厚的一层，就像结了一层土。意识很模糊。不一会儿他就发现，他好像动不了了。一丝恐惧蒙上心头。这里又黑又冷，而他动弹不得。他的思绪又回溯到了被封在混凝土中的经历，然而这一次，不会再有人来救他。再也不会有人打碎他的混凝土，让他重见光明；再也不会有那个熟悉的、令他深爱的脸庞，迎接他的苏醒。</p><p> </p><p>但是不，他意识到，理性回拢了一些。不，他没有被包裹住，他能够呼吸了，他的周围弥漫着林间壤土和常青针的味道。他眨眨眼，抬起头，发现自己又撞到了什么坚固的东西。这一撞，他脸上的东西便开始剥落瓦解，一块块滑脱。</p><p> </p><p>那东西一掉下来，光明就出现了。一缕昏暗的灰绿色光线，从树冠上渗透下来。他把头扭向一侧，看到视线边缘有一堆黑乎乎的东西。</p><p> </p><p>一堆灰状的碎屑残肢，他意识到，那就是对他做了这一切的生物。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>死 </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>那个时候，并不是他自己的思想在传递这些信息，而是那只生物自己，在经受它的临终之苦。</p><p> </p><p>他一定是在这里呆了太久太久，让它在他身上吞噬了那么多个日日夜夜。他一次次地死去，又一次次地复活，到最后，它只是单纯地老死了。Jack活过了它的寿命，就像他活过了世间的其他万物一样。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这一点后，他长长地吐出一口气，慢慢松弛下脖子，把后脑勺搁在底下的什么东西上。他凝望着自己能看到的一小块斑驳的天幕，泪水就这样簌簌地淌下脸颊。结束了，再也没有梦了。除了他脑海里的记忆，再也没有Ianto了。并不是说这些梦有着比他自己的记忆更弥足珍贵的意义。但至少，它们感觉很真。</p><p> </p><p>现在，梦蟹化成了灰烬，周围的森林也已经长大，他所拥有的一切只剩下回忆和躺在身旁那块长满青苔、被时间侵蚀的墓碑。</p><p> </p><p>突然，他觉得自己必须再看它一眼。他迫切地渴望看到那块古老石头上熟悉的字母，确保它们在几个世纪的磨蚀中依旧清晰可辨。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他再一次意识到，自己还不能动。</p><p> </p><p>Jack挣扎着想要摆脱束缚着他的东西，然后发觉他的头撞到了厚厚的木头碎片——他现在意识到——它就在他的正上方。</p><p> </p><p>或者说……不，不是木头的碎片，是一条树根。一根横在胸前，另几根缠在腿上，还有一根以一种痛苦的角度绞住了他的右臂。</p><p> </p><p>他被它们完完全全地捆住了，树根一定是在他沉睡的时候在他身旁蜿蜒生长。他挣扎着，拉扯了一阵子，最后只听见腕骨咔嚓一声脆响。他痛得浑身一抖，咯紧了牙关。</p><p> </p><p>但这是唯一能获得自由的方法。他颤抖着，感觉手臂扭曲到了一个新的极限，一阵阵钻心的剧痛让他喘不过气。至少这样他还感觉活着，他苦涩地想。紧接着心窝里又是一阵羞愧——Ianto可不会希望他有这样的想法。</p><p> </p><p>尽管伤势如此，Jack还是能感觉到自己的骨头又开始重新接合在一起，因此他趁着还能挣脱树根的时候，迅速将自己的手臂拔出来。然后，他用同样的方法解放出了另一只手臂和右腿。一两根肋骨断裂开来，肺部被断骨刺穿的剧痛引发了一阵熟悉的急喘，他扭动着身躯，从紧紧束缚的树根下爬了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他一挣脱树根，就瘫坐在地上，坐了很久很久，久到血肉重新长拢，骨头咔嚓一声闭合，呼吸慢慢恢复到正常。他无神地凝视着那些曾经将他紧紧包裹住的树根，突然泣不成声。那是一棵巨大的紫杉树，年迈古老，暗沉粗壮，遮天蔽日。他在这里一定呆了一千年甚至更久，以至于它才会如此结结实实地长在他身上。当他把手放在树根上的时候，他觉得眼泪又涌了上来。他想象如果他在那里躺得更久一点，总有一天，树根会在他的头上合拢，让他根本无法挣脱，直到整个森林在他身边腐烂为止。他很可能被古老的树根囚禁在地底。</p><p> </p><p>他的脑海里有什么东西被牵动了：一段记忆。是Ianto，把他从混凝土块中救出来。是Ianto，把他抱在臂弯里——在他被Gray深埋在地底之后，在他被从冰冷的泥土中拖出来之后。</p><p> </p><p>他环顾四周，揉去太阳穴处最后的一丝疼痛，忽略了一直粘在他脸上的黑色生物碎片。Jack已经不在乎它了。在那一瞬间，他的心脏好像停了一拍——他本以为自己要找的东西已经消失，被森林吞噬，或者被天气磨灭了。然而很短的时间过后，他看到了它，石头上长满了绿色的苔藓。</p><p> </p><p>一块古老的、饱经风霜的墓碑，一块点缀在这片空地和四周的众多墓碑之一。在那里，还能勉强看到熟悉的碑文：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IANTO JONES </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1983 - 2009 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack呼出一口气，将手放在那些字母上，描摹着它们的形状。在他的梦里，在他睡过去的又一个一千年里，Ianto一直是那么真实，那么鲜活，不管他是否只是从Jack的记忆和求生本能中拼接出来的形象。但这就赋予了新的意义，Jack曾答应过Ianto：一千年后，他会记得他。他也自始至终打算信守这个诺言。他已经做到了，而且他将来也会做到。他会永远怀念他。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，那个Ianto，那个他记忆中的Ianto，用他的自己方式拯救了他：他拯救他不至于被树根困住，他拯救他不至于在醒来时承受更多的痛苦。他想象不出除了他，还有谁能够代表让Jack活下去的本能。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>除了他，我还能是谁？ </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ianto的话，在他的脑海中回响——哦不，那并不真的是他，但同时，那也的确是他——他的眼睛再一次湿润了。他跪坐起来，身子仍在慢慢地恢复，一千年的昏睡使他仍然处于虚弱而僵硬的状态。他拖着膝盖，摇摇晃晃地跪到石头边，手指轻轻抚摸着那些长满青苔的字母，然后向前倾身，在那冰冷潮湿的石头上落下一吻。然后他支撑着双脚站了起来——一千多年来的第一次。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看了看自己，拍了拍挂在身上的破布。他得去弄一些新衣服，身上的这套已经老成了古董，霉得厉害，缝线处也已经在森林的潮气下散开了。但至少他没有把大衣穿在身上——那件相同的大衣，那件Ianto买给他的大衣。他决定去把它取回来。此刻它一定被小心翼翼地封存在某个火炬木的保险库里，相比其他地方，那里在时间的长河中会更安全。</p><p> </p><p>再次回到这个世界真好！他内心的一部分在说。他突然渴望感受阳光再一次照在脸上的感觉。不论他被定义为怎样一种存在，Jack都是在阳光下长大的，失去了光明这么久，即使到了现在，感觉起来也不太习惯。</p><p> </p><p>但不可否认的是，这个地方给了他一种牵挂。他再次停下来，手指在那石头上逡巡流连，然后他转过身，踏上了未来的路。</p><p> </p><p>而当他转身离开的时候，一阵风吹动了古老紫杉树的深黑色树枝。这时，一阵嘶哑的尖叫声响起，两只黑得发亮的乌鸦瞪着诡异的淡蓝色眼睛，飞上了天空。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>